valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodshot's Day Off Vol 1 1
| Series = Bloodshot Reborn | Volume = | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = | Next = — | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Bloodshot's Day Off Appearances Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * ** Agent Oscar Villains: * * * ** * Other Characters: * Hannah Meyer Kauffman * Janitor * Mrs. Palmer * One-eyed bartender * Rabbi Aaron * Rabbi Abraham * Reverend Palmer * ** Random soldiers and veterans *** Captain Sam ** Unnamed general Locations: * 1941 ** *** * 1942 ** * 1963 ** New York City ** *** * * * * New York City ** Jewish cemetery ** *** *** *** *** **** Apollo Theater **** Harlem House of the Holy **** Jimmy Jazz *** Jewish temple/synagogue *** The Plaza Hotel *** Veteran's Pub ** Items: * Flame thrower * Machine guns * ** Upgrades to blend into the general population Vehicles: ''' * Vintage car Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), & (B), Photo Cover ©, & (1:10), (1:20) * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Solicitation Even killing machines need a day off! For the first time in over 30 years, two nanite-enhanced soldiers once controlled Project Rising Spirit - codenames: "Tank Man" and "Viet Man" - have finally earned their freedom and some government-sanctioned downtime, courtesy of Uncle Sam. After enduring a lifetime of war, blood, and fore, all these two semi-retired commandos want is a little vacation. But how long can this pair of highly trained tourists unwind and enjoy the sights of New York City... before they find trouble in the city that never sleeps? Leave the selfie stick at home as rising star Eliot Rahal (Divinity III: Escape from Gulag 396, The Doorman) and Harvey Award nominated artist Khari Evans (Harbinger, Harley Quinn) give these old soldiers the danger-filled day off they deserve...and celebrate Bloodshot's silver anniversary with an action-packed tribute to the original BLOODSHOT #12! Synopsis Notes * This issue is the last of four one-shots that would be published from April-July 2017 in homage to a classic Valiant story from the 1990s. This one is based on Kevin VanHook's story of the same title in (1994). Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:BSDO 001 COVER-A KANO.jpg|'Cover A' by Kano BSDO 001 COVER-B EVANS.jpg|'Cover B' by Khari Evans & Ulises Arreola BSDO 001 VARIANT NINJAKVS PHOTO.jpg|'Ninjak vs. the Valiant Universe Variant Cover' (photo) BSDO 001 VARIANT TIESMA.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Ben Tiesma & Brian Reber BSDO 001 VARIANT GUEDES.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Renato Guedes Textless Cover Art BSDO 001 COVER-A KANO-TL.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by Kano BSDO 001 COVER-B EVANS-TL.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Khari Evans & Ulises Arreola BSDO 001 VARIANT TIESMA-TL.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Ben Tiesma & Brian Reber BSDO 001 VARIANT GUEDES-TL.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Renato Guedes Preview BSDO 001 001.jpg BSDO 001 002.jpg BSDO 001 003.jpg BSDO 001 004.jpg BSDO 001 005.jpg Related References External links